


I Love You

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Phoebe tells Cole that she loves him.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 5
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	I Love You

It was silent for a moment before she leaned into his chest and whispered: ”You’re perfect just the way you are.”

”You don’t know what you’re saying.” Cole shaked his head and tried to get away, but Phoebe wouldn’t let him, not this time. He needed to hear this. 

”Yes I do. I love you, Cole. All of you, both your human half and the demon.”

”But…”

”But nothing. I love you and that’s that, ok?! You’re not going anywhere.” 

”I don’t deserve you.”

”Cole…Do you think that you are less worthy of love than others?”

”I know I am. Look at all the horrible things I have done.”

”Love is not something that you have to deserve or earn, it just is. Besides, you are not that man anymore. You have changed.”

”I wish I had the same faith in myself that you do.”

”You’ll get there.” Phoebe pressed a kiss against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Right here, right now, this place, it was perfect.  
She wished the whole world was just in this room. Then they wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Here nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
